Bionics/New Sister Episode
The Davenport house Davenport/Dooley/Donovan family enters the house. Adam crashes on the couch. Debby: AU!!! Adam: AHHHHH!!!! THE COUCH JUST SCREAMED!!! Debby: NO!! THAT WAS ME!!! (gets up) Tasha: Who is that? Debby: I’m right here!! Tasha: Who are- Big D: DEBBY?! WHAT YOU ARE DOING HERE??? Debby: I was going to move in, (angry) 4 days ago!!! Big D: I’m soo sorry, I forgot!!! Tasha: When do you planned on telling me!? Debby: Who is that? Big D: Your Stepmom Debby: You’re married? Tasha: You have a daughter!? Big D: You have a son!! Tasha: But you knew about him!! Big D: And?! Tasha: First them (points at Adam, Bree and Chase) and now her (points at Debby) Brooke: Good!! At least I’m not a reason to be mad at Tasha: Yea, you’re right!! You don’t!! Could you leave me and Donald alone for a sec??? Big D: You guys, go to the lab. Show Debby where it is!! She is just like… Brooke Adam: That means? Debby: I explain in the lab The gang and Debby are entering the lab Chase: So you got all abilities like Brooke?? Debby: Yes Brooke: I think Donovan and Davenport were fighting about being the best… with us…. Debby: Yeah, I think so… But I think it’s great!! I’m really cool!!! Brooke: Yeah, I’m too!! Chase: Stop bragging about you!! I’m not doing it- now Adam: Yeah, bragging is Chase’ job Bree: So Debby, how old are you? Debby: 14. One year younger than Chase Chase: Really? I don’t remember you Adam: Neither do I and I was 3 Bree: I was 2 and I don’t remember Debby Brooke: I don’t know her at all and I kinda think that she’s cool Debby: Thank you!! You are really cool too!!! Brooke: Thanks!! 1 hour later Debby: And? Are you dating someone? Adam: (looks at Brooke) No Bree: Not at the moment Chase: (looks at Brooke) Nope Leo: No… Not since Janelle Debby: Brooke? Brooke: No… I had 2 though relationships and I still can’t get over it… Debby: Why? Brooke: Long story… Adam: No it’s not!! Brooke and I were dating, than she turned evil, she broke up with me, she started dating Chase, we fond out that we are siblings, we kissed and decided that this is not allowed to happen again and that’s it Bree: WHAT!! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID!? Brooke: What part do you mean? Bree: That part, where you were kissing AFTER you knew you are siblings!! Adam: It was my fault!! I kissed her, because I can’t forget about her!! Chase: I’m over her Brooke: Autsch!! Chase: Are you over me?? Brooke: Yes!! Chase: Good!!! Leo: Wow… (singing voice) Drama Brooke: (angry) Shut up Leo Debby: He’s right!! But it’s okay. As long as Davenport and Tasha doesn’t find out!! Bree: And if it’s ending!! RIGHT NOW!!! Brooke: I know, it has to, but I just can’t!!! Bree: You get over him!! Debby: Little question. Am I related to any of you? Brooke: Not to me, kinda Bree: Step sis Chase: Step bro Adam: Step bro Bree: That means: Adam, Chase and I are adopted Leo: Step bro Debby: Okay, that means step sibs to everyone except Brooke Brooke: I said kinda!! I’m half-sibs with Adam, Bree and Chase Debby: Just say we are steps Brooke: Yea, I got a new sister Debby: Yupp Adam: Hug? All are hugging Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript